


Megashock

by gladheonsleeps



Series: Darcy's Magical Taser [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Darcy is a witch, Explicit Language, F/M, Loki's spy network, M/M, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Odin is a bad dude, Polyamory, Sexual Content, Thor needs Loki's help (again), friends with mutants, ish, little brother saves the day, wintertaserfrost, with some help from his family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5242607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladheonsleeps/pseuds/gladheonsleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is learning to live life with his two loves James Barnes and Darcy Lewis and enjoying it immensely when a note flutters down from his old home warning him of impending troubles. Thor needs his little brother once more and Loki shows everyone that he is always ready. </p><p>Cuteness! and Polyamory love! with bonus political maneuverings and extra bonus Thanos thrashing, with an extra extra bonus male pairing at the end for those that love the epilogues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was going to take a long time but in reality it took what, a week? I am the worst.  
> But really this week has been horrible for so many different reasons, so if I wanted to live in a world for a while that chocolate and tasers were the solution to all our problems who could blame me?
> 
> I listened to these songs when I wrote this: Love and Feeling, Chet Faker. Wake Up, the Arcade Fire. Gloomy Sunday, Bjork.  
> (Wake Up is Thor's song, because lightning and also he would totally love all the 'woah's.)

Darcy yawned and stretched where she was working on her laptop on their marble bench top in their kitchen. A terrible habit, but one she couldn’t seem to kick. She liked the vibe of their kitchen space, and liked being in a public space, where her boys would move about her as she worked. Of course it was a big enough kitchen that she could; there was bench space for miles. She had never even dreamed of living anywhere near this level of opulence. It wasn’t like they had gold faucets or crystal chandeliers or anything, but having actual space in New York with working plumbing was an unreachable goal for most normal people.

She smiled softly as Loki came up behind her and stroked her hair away from her neck, kissing it softly. He had quickly become like his cat, always nuzzling his way in, even though he was by far the largest of the three lovers. Not that any of them said no to cuddling. “Hey there handsome.” She said, leaning into him and allowing Loki space to move his big hands over her body.

“Darling it’s 2 am.” He said, his lips moving against her neck.

Darcy sighed. Jane had been busy in Asgard, but she had written everything by hand on whatever surface available. Darcy had around her a bundle of scrolls, a hand bound book of fine Elfish paper full to the brim of mismatched notes, as well as piles and piles of scraps everywhere. Her friend had come back an emotional wreck, which Darcy was beginning to see was just a general symptom of being in Odin’s general vicinity, and she had seen it on Thor’s return often enough to know. So after a girls’ night where Jane refused to talk about it Darcy had shuffled Jane off to sleep and weep and watch the IT Crowd, and Darcy promised to sort this shit out in the meantime so that they could start fresh when she was feeling a little more human.

And so Darcy had read through everything over the last few days, sorting things into relevant piles and bookmarking pages and now she was typing up everything. This would be hard enough if Jane’s handwriting wasn’t insanely hard to read, a symptom of so many intelligent people, it seemed. Even worse, someone had given her a _fountain pen_ which she clearly didn’t know how to use, there were ink splotches everywhere. She moaned as Loki’s hands moved into a massage on her back, skilfully loosening up muscles that had been too stiff for a while. “Come to bed, it will still be here in the morning.” He said firmly. She huffed indignantly. Loki was the worst when he had something he wanted to figure out. He was a two thousand year old frost giant though, which he reminded her every time she tried to use that excuse. She made a tiny growling sound, but saved and backed up everything before shutting down. "Come on, my little hellcat."

As soon as she was done Loki picked her up bodily, carrying her up the stairs. She made a small fuss, but quite enjoyed being carried by someone with the sheer power Loki had. She had just gotten used to James’ crazy strength when Loki moved in, changing everything again. He was, however used to handing delicate objects and even more delicate spell work, so unlike Thor, he had no problem with frail humans and their sometimes delicate possessions. He stripped her of her t-shirt and jeans, making short work of her bra and panties before tucking her into their divinely comfortable bed. It was like sleeping in heaven.

She made a face. “Aren't you coming to sleep?” He sighed, and stripped down, sliding in next to her. She pulled him to her, enjoying his hard muscles and soft skin, mixed with calluses on his hands and fibrous scars that even his body couldn’t heal completely. As she did every night, she rubbed her thumb over the stab wound to his chest. They never spoke about it, but there was a matching one on his back, and she knew where he had collected that one. She dusted kisses all over his face, then nestled herself under his chin, smelling his favourite soap from lush and his aftershave, muted from the day. “I miss him.”

Loki sighed into her hair, relaxing slowly, his usually tightly coiled muscles unwinding at her touch. “I always hate it when we are separated.”

“Me too. But especially when he is on a mission.”

He nuzzled further into her hair. “Yes, especially then.”

It wasn’t that they didn’t trust James to be able to take care of himself, but they were both aware that sometimes something unexpected would happen on a mission, and it would trigger him. Sometimes that thing would help him process and heal, and other times it would rip open a freshly healed wound, and they would have to start over. As much as they recognised why he went out with Steve on these things, it was always hard to wait at home, hoping he was OK.

The three of them had taken time to mend and get to know one another as people over the last few months. With Barnes’ hatred for the cold and Loki’s peculiar biology, there were little habits they all learned to smooth things over. The boys had this sweet love for each other that had developed almost overnight, both of them understanding what it meant to have all of your volition removed, and then to have it back, which was its own thing. She saw them every once and a while with their heads together, brown hair and black intermingling as one or the other spoke softly as the other tried to whatever it was they were dealing with that day.

Loki was still adjusting to not being a royal anymore in some ways, but Darcy could tell he was slowly unwinding and deprogramming from centuries of Odin’s A+ parenting (or rather, systematic abuse) compounded by the extreme pressures of his political position. He was slowly relaxing into a simpler life where he had some form of control over his life, where he was second to no one, and needed not kneel to anyone he didn’t choose to. And that shit was complex. She was so proud of him for coming so far so fast, she had totally never expected so much progress so soon.

They both fell asleep soon enough, Darcy exhausted after processing complex theories all day, and Loki choosing this time to relax and recharge, twining his long legs with her own and fitting his body around hers. He felt protective of her, she knew. They both did, worrying about her more fragile state than either of them. But she was grateful they kept that shit to a simmer, she had shit to do.

....

Darcy woke to soft kisses. She smiled before she opened her eyes sleepily to see green eyes haloed by black, his bed hair making him look adorable and soft, belying the danger that simmered under the surface. “Ahh, mmmm. Good morning sweetheart.”

“My dear.” He said between kisses on her jaw, his hands creeping toward her ass. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mmmmmhh yeah. He pulled her under him and bent his head to hers, claiming her lips softly. Loki loved morning sex, with his hands and his body he liked to explore every inch of them, almost as if making sure they were whole after their forays into dreamland. Darcy wasn’t going to complain. Her back arched a little as he found one of her sweet spots behind her ear. “Did you sleep well?”

“Mhmm, yes.” He said distractedly, his hands moving down her thighs and back again. She loved to have her thighs touched. “Though someone tried to break in last night.” That brought her pause.

“What?” she asked, catching his hands.

He shrugged, “Darling don’t let it bother you; they didn’t get anywhere near with our security. Between My magical protections, James’ physical measures and your hearth magic-“

She sat up, disoriented. “My _what_?”

Loki’s eyes widened as he sat back on his feet. “Your hearth magic? Wait- you didn’t know?”

They both sat silent in shock for a moment. It was Loki who spoke first. “Darcy you’re a witch.”

Her eyebrows rose. “No I'm not? Loki I’m not in the mood for you messing with me this morning. At least let me have a coffee first.” She started to wiggle out of the blankets.

He shook his head distractedly and took her hands in his own to still her. “I cannot believe you didn’t notice- though I suppose it was only truly evident with your lightning box...”

“My taser? But that is Thor’s magic.”

Loki was so distracted that he didn’t even react to his brother’s name like he usually did. “Darcy.” He said softly, kissing her hands, one and then the other. “I have been struck by that dull wit’s lightning scores of times over the centuries since he had Mjolnir and not once did it bring healing.” His smile was amused. “He never told you?”

She shrugged. “I mean he went on about ‘Darcy’s Hearth’ and stuff but you know him, he just says this stuff, like about me being a warrior. He’s just being nice and bragging about his friends.” She shrugged again, pouting a little. “He never said anything about magic or me being a witch.”

Loki nodded. “It would be considered rude to simply bring it up in front of others. That is why I haven’t discussed it until now.”

She nodded, biting her lip. “But’ you’re going to talk about it now, right?” she raised an eyebrow again and sat up against the headboard, pulling away from him a little and he pouted at the separation. “You can’t just drop a bomb like that and then not explain yourself.”

He sighed, obviously regretting not leaving the security breach till later. He sat properly, stretching his long powerful legs and arranging himself comfortably Darcy was dully distracted by all that pale skin for just a moment. Neither of her boys were very self conscious while naked around her and she made sure to enjoy that to its full extent. They always seemed surprised that anybody found them attractive that way, and Darcy enjoyed proving just how beautiful James and Loki were. Like now, Loki running his fingers distractedly through that soft hair while trying to figure out where to start. She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them.

“How much do you know about your family?” Oh. She sighed. She supposed she should have seen that one coming.

She shrugged. “I don’t know anything. I was brought up for adoption at birth. The people who adopted me were assholes and I haven’t seen them for years.” Loki nodded, knowing the feeling. She didn’t say it but she thought at least he had Frigga. She definitely didn’t mention Thor. Odin though, he was an A grade dick. She’s like to push him off of the bifrost and then stab him in his remaining eye with one of James' knives.

“Well, your mother was in all probability like you. I know not why she didn’t pass her knowledge along to you, but all the same, it is a gift passed down through the female line. It’s usually treasured.” Darcy chewed on her lip. She hadn’t thought about her mystery mom in ages. Seeing her face, Loki moved on. “But that is all by the by. In basic terms, you have the ability to ... tap into the earth through hospitality. When you care for people, it is aided by this power, and, while you care for them, so does the ... well, the earth.” Darcy opened her mouth, and then closed it. She didn’t know what to say. “My- Frigga also had this gift. Asgard mourns her for who she was, their beloved Queen; but also because her power went a long ways to protecting her realm. In the same way, James and I owe a significant part of our wellness to you and your gift. I’m sorry, I thought you knew. Everything seemed so intentional.”

She shrugged, nonplussed. “I mean it was intentional, I just didn’t know the magical part of it, that’s all” She thought about it. “So. Ok. So say... the dark elves....”

Loki nodded. “Yes. Once on Midgard, Thor and Jane were more successful because they were under your care and so the magic was _for_ you. It isn’t intelligent. It is only wild force. So the earth knew that it was _for_ Thor and Jane and _against_ Malekith.”

She nodded. “Cool. And this dumb force also protects our place?”

 “Yes, as well as those people you love to some extent. James, Thor, Jane, Steve...” A soft smile, proud. “Me.”

Darcy pulled him to her, and he came willingly, kissing her deeply. She stopped, something occurring to her. “You didn’t...” She stopped, not wanting to know. She closed her eyes.

Loki sighed and ran his long fingers through her hair. “Darcy, darling. I am in love with _you_.” He kissed her eyelids, and then whispered hoarsely in her ear. “If anything, It is more that if you were unprotected; if James wasn’t under your protection I would be afraid to be with you. But I know that you are safe. From me, from my enemies... I-” She opened her eyes to see him frozen, fear on his face.

She nodded, “OK.” Loki looked at her, pleading. She leaned in and kissed his lips, firmly. He stiffened, then relaxed, sighing into her mouth. She regretted saying anything, felt badly for even thinking it, but felt better knowing all the same. She leaned in, falling into his arms and they set about making love in soft sighs and whispered words, relearning one another once again.

...

Barnes climbed tiredly from his bike and rigged it against thievery out of muscle memory rather than any real attention payed. The mission had been successful, but the team had all been worn down to a thread. Even the Hulk had seemed tired before he had shrunk down to a weary scientist. Steve had dismissed him with a soft smile, and Bucky had given him a hug, knowing the Punk was going back to an empty apartment. A tiny thought brushed through his mind that he was grateful his own Asgardian no longer felt a scrap of fealty to that realm any more. He and Darce got to keep him full time. He frowned at his own lack of generosity but jumped on his bike, ready to see the dark god and the curvy goddess he served.

He opened the bedroom door quietly to one of his favourite sights. Darcy was totally unaware of his presence at the door, arched up off the bed in bliss as Loki ate her out skilfully. James grinned as he watched, leaning against the door frame and enjoying the show. Their position on the bed meant that the next time Loki looked up, black eyes ringed with green met blue, and James made sure to lick his own lips as Loki never stopped his work sucking on her clitoris and ensuring Darcy remained completely oblivious of the exchange. Loki adjusted her legs on his shoulders and upped the pace, but Barnes was distracted as a second Loki appeared before him, pulling him into an embrace and breathing him in before muscling him into the wall and treating him to his own display of silver-tongued prowess. He quickly melted under the god’s ministrations. If possible, he was more intense in his welcome than usual, stripping him of his clothing lovingly and drawing him to the edge of the bed where things were coming to a peak. Eventually Darcy was panting to catch her breath, and finally saw her other lover as she came back to herself. She smiled clumsily at him as the second Loki disappeared and the original, much more disheveled and wholly delicious pulled him over for another sloppy kiss. He tasted of them both, making James’ knees go weak. This was the best welcome home Barnes could ask for.


	2. Chapter 2

Sif cleaned up quickly and straightened her armour before answering the King’s summons with a frown on her face. Of her friends, she was well known as the most stable and obedient of warriors, rising up the ranks of the Einherjar over the centuries with the others till the four of them were brought beyond that. Officially they were a kind of body guard to the Prince, though centuries ago they had become friends. With Loki it had gone beyond even that, but it was never going to work. They were too different. 

She sighed, thinking of the second prince and their honest talks since their reunion. She had learned of late that her unwavering trust in the wisdom and power of her sovereign was somewhat misplaced. She wasn’t ready to commit treason again yet, but she would go about her duties with her eyes open from here on in, and think before acting, realising her own gut instincts weren’t always correct either. Loki wasn’t the only one who had been lied to these last centuries. A king who would bring a frost giant infant into the palace and raise it to hate their own kind? It was twisted beyond measure, and if the general public were to hear of it, the cracks in Aesir society that had started upon Loki’s fall and deepened upon Frigga’s death would become much more difficult to repair. Loki hadn’t said anything, but Sif had been finding it hard to sleep of late, wondering if a little upheaval would in fact be healthy for her realm. These were thoughts she could never even whisper to her lover, so dangerous were they.

She had seen books on Midgardian politics on the shelves in Loki’s home and pulled little Darcy aside in order to borrow them. She wished not for Loki to know what she was researching, brilliant as he was at statecraft. She may be a little more sympathetic to the wayward prince, but she had no desire to be used in any mechanisations that didn’t end up with Thor on the throne, and she wasn’t quite ready to believe that Loki Silvertongue was done with his games. Darcy however, was trained in the politics of earth, was proven loyal to Thor, and was happy to sit and talk with her over lunch whenever Sif approached her, delighted to be asked about her field of knowledge.

And so Sif was learning a little of what could be, what had been, and what was successful in other regions, and also about what the particular form of leadership on her own realm actually meant. She had also been subtly researching within their own libraries on Asgard, wishing a thousand times that she had done so earlier. Growing up as they did, hearing of the glory of war and the actions of Bor and Odin as heroic rather than heavy handed and violent she had never quite stopped to think of the way that the effects of those violent acts had rippled out into the nine realms. None of these decisions would have been easy to make, but the Asgardian royals had always been heavy-handed rather than subtle, and generally left nothing but broken bodies and broken spirits behind them. As she studied she thanked Frigga over and over for how she had lived and loved. She also thanked Jane and Darcy for whatever changes they had already wrought in the heir. Whatever happened, Thor would be different to Odin. But for now she had been called before the current king, and it was with her usual straight back and perfect deference that she approached his throne. She had every reason to act like nothing had changed, though indeed much had.

...

Loki looked up from his place on the couch as James wandered into their library. Darcy called it a den, and he had to say he liked the term. It was the most ’Loki’d’ (to use one of Darcy’s ridiculous terms) room in their brownstone, holding many of his books that he had pulled from storage and that Sif had obligingly smuggled out of Asgard for him. They sat on shelves next to Darcy’s own extensive collection which contained many fiction books as well as a large range of political commentaries and large historical tomes spanning from biased American accounts to more neutral writings. He had been very pleased to find out just how much of a scholar his brave little hearth witch was. She’d had many of these books in storage and had been thrilled to have space for them after moving around so many times and living in cramped spaces. The rest of the den was furnished to Loki’s tastes, in brown leather and a velvet green chaise lounge near the window that Darcy liked to recline on in a sultry manner when trying to get his attention. It worked more often than not.

That very lounge was where James now flopped in a similar way as Loki marked his place in the book he was reading. He raised his eyes and took in the beautiful man before him. Shirtless and fresh from a shower, he was well worth the effort. James had somehow found some of the only high waisted jeans for men left in the nation and the effect wasutterly delicious. His uniform had been a similar cut and as much as he tried he found the lower waistliness of modern fashion to be uncomfortable, being from a different time. Loki didn’t mind at all, thinking it to be a handsome look.

Darcy was in at the tower today, checking on her friend and checking on the empty lab on the R&D floors. The closer Jane became to building her own bifrost, the more crucial security became. Loki had been teaching her how to use her magic to make her spaces even more secure, and she was making sure to use them. In the mean time however, he and Barnes had only one another to occupy themselves. He laid down his book and moved over to James in a predatory manner, enjoying seeing so many expressions cross his lover’s face. “Bored my love?”

He smiled. “Not really, just waiting for the shakshouka to bake in the oven. You hungry?”

Loki ran his eyes up and down the other’s body before smiling darkly. “Yes.”

Barnes laughed and pulled him down by his shirt kiss him roughly. “We have forty minutes till lunch.”

Loki replied by throwing him over his shoulder and heading for the bedroom. “Set an alarm.’

...

“Darcy it was just awful.” Jane hiccupped. It had been a week since Jane had returned from Asgard and she hadn’t quite been able to talk about it before now. Darcy was impressed she still had tears to cry. Even after Thor went back to Asgard the first time it had never been this bad.

“What happened? What the hell did they do to you?” While she had come back physically unharmed it was obvious that _something_ had happened on the other realm. Loki had been closed mouthed so far, but Darcy only took that to mean there were a few options and he didn’t want to presume on one. If he wasn’t telling, it was because those options were all bad. She did know that Odin was pretty creative at coming up with traumatic punishments for those who he wasn’t happy with. She shuddered.

Jane tried to gather herself, her fragile body shuddering. “They had a test. I had to prove worthy of the apple, worthy of marrying...”

Darcy stilled. Fuck. This couldn’t be good.

“We were there for a month, it was so nice, I didn’t see Odin once, and Thor showed me around the realm and the Library, I mean...” her eyes got all dreamy and Darcy smiled. Loki looked like that any time he spoke of that library too.

“But then one day guards come in and took me and Thor blows up and they’re spouting all about this test and Thor goes all pale and quiet. And he just _looked_ at me. And then he nodded and that was it.”

Darcy poured her a drink; because there was no way that they were getting though this without alcohol.

“And then what happened?”

...

Loki lounged on their bed watching James sleep, stroking his hair and simply enjoying the luxury of a lazy afternoon when there was a flash of light outside the window. Checking his lover was undisturbed he moved cautiously to the balcony, dressing himself in his armour. Once outside he picked up the missive that the bifrost had delivered. He looked up toward the sky with a raised eyebrow before opening it cautiously. He wasn’t too proud to admit that his hands shook a little as he opened the unwelcome communication from his old home.

The runes were hastily scribed, to the point and unfinished.

 

_Beware. Protect the information for the bifrost. My sister to visit shortly. ~~Thor~~_

_Stay wary, and keep those you love safe; they will be needed i_

 

Loki’s eyes narrowed and the thick paper burst into green flames. The handwriting was unmistakably that of the Gatekeeper. He glared at the sky again for a long time, then stepped inside and rejoined James in bed. If he held him a little tighter than before, well, no one could blame him.

It was only an hour that Darcy crashed through the door in tears, Sif and Steve on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few really good fics where Jane does 'the test' (the first that comes to mind is
> 
>  
> 
> [Funny That Way](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7530451/1/Funny-That-Way)
> 
>  
> 
> by LuvaGoodMrE on ff.net, one of the golden tastertricks which I'm sure you've already read.) So I'm not going to try and compete because they all did such an amazing job. Suffice to say, that whatever ugly thing Odin got her to do, Jane failed this one, because Odin is a cheating awful bastard and then he threw her out of Asgard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens (not using cornflour because that's just gross. Tomato paste! excellent thickener and delicious too.) (sorry, I am a food nerd.)!

Barnes stood against the wall, arms folded, listening to the discussion at play in their dining room. The carefree lovemaking of the afternoon was long gone as Sif told of the last few months in Asgard. Darcy was curled in Loki’s arms completely wrung out, having told of Jane’s account previously. The prince’s face was completely closed as Sif reported, treating him tonight as true royalty for the first time in James’ memory. She was wearing an oversized sweater of Steve’s and leggings, looking subdued and a little defeated. And with good reason: she was trapped outside of Asgard for the foreseeable future, officially a fugitive.

From her the account, she was lucky to have gotten out at all. And they were lucky to have her. She came to a close, eyes searching Loki’s face and not getting anything for a long time as the prince processed everything. Thor had told him all about Loki’s intelligence when it came to politics and strategy. Darcy rose to make tea and Loki released her without comment. The room was silent as he thought out their options. Steve’s face held a similar expression. “And you believe Heimdall has been incarcerated?”

Sif nodded stiffly. “The guards were just behind me. They saw me leave.”

“This isn’t the first time the Gatekeeper has disobeyed a direct order. What makes you so certain?”

She considered, but nodded. “They held manacles and a blindfold.”

Loki swore in some other language. “And the three, they are with the heir?”

Sif winced at Loki’s way of addressing his brother but she nodded all the same. “They went to ground in one of Hogan’s safe houses, though I imagine Fandral will be-”

Loki nodded. “The queen dead, one prince believed to be and the heir under threat due to his love for a mortal. Odin, what have you done?” He smiled bitterly. “The stage is set for an uprising, how beautiful.” He drummed his fingers on the table distractedly and Sif swallowed, clearly afraid for her realm. Barnes knew she had taken a big risk coming to Loki; he was just as likely to set Asgard up to burn as he was to save her.

Darcy entered bearing a tray set with tea, Batcat trailing in behind her. She placed it on the table and poured it out for everyone, brushing past Loki on purpose as she brought Barnes his. He uncrossed his arms and gave Darcy a kiss in thanks. The tea was delicious. He had no idea what type it was but he already felt better, like everything would work out. Sif relaxed minutely and as Loki took a sip he turned and gave Darcy a long look, his lips tilting up. She gave a secret smile back and sat next to Steve.

Loki turned to them. “It is vital that Dr Foster is kept safe and is able to complete her machine. She has been moved in with Tony and Pepper, correct?” Steve nodded. “Good. She must be kept secure as well as her data. If Tony was to help her with the machine, it would benefit her immensely. I would assist but I am needed elsewhere.” Steve nodded again. Sif, I would be much obliged if you stay here for the next few days. I must go off world and I need to know this home is safe.” Barnes opened his mouth to protest but Loki held up his hand. “Darling if you so choose, I would like you with me; it is Darcy and her hearth that need to be protected here. This will be a safe haven in coming days.” Darcy frowned, but didn’t comment. Barnes understood, he knew Loki had to do his thing but he hated it all the same. He was intrigued to see where they were going though. Loki rose, pausing to give Sif a searching look. “Who is the rightful king and Allfather of Asgard?”

Sif didn’t hesitate “Thor son of Odin, My Prince.”

Loki nodded, and clapped her on a shoulder before he left the room.

Darcy left too, saying something about making up the guest room.

Steve looked up at him, “You ah, you know where you’re going?”

He shrugged.

Sif stirred. “Loki always had a vast and complex network of spies. Fandral has come to knows some of them over the years, Hogan, others. People used to say Loki's network went deeper and further than Odin’s own. I assume a handful of those are still very aware that the prince lives, and that he will be embarking to reawaken that network in order to get more information as well as making deals and maneuvering failsafes into place. I have no doubt that he had multiple plans in place for this; or rather a similar eventuality that he can tweak. Loki is always ten steps ahead.” She smiled ruefully. “The last few years are a very bad example of how his plans usually go, which is to say that until recently, whenever he had the right support- he always wins.”

Barnes smiled. “So where are we going?”

Sif huffed a laugh, “James I imagine you’ll be seeing a great lot of the nine realms over the next few days. Prepare yourself; travelling with Loki is never dull.” Barnes was sure Steve’s look of bemusement reflected his own. Well, he had always wondered what space was like. He remembered back to the night that he saw Howard Stark’s flying car. If only that naive kid had known what the future actually held.

...

Darcy bit back her moans as Loki had her lovingly against the wall in the guest bedroom, all too aware there were three people with enhanced hearing downstairs. She needed comfort and he needed to banish some demons, burying his face in her neck and littering her chest with little bites. He had taken her by surprise, his mask gone and an emotional mess in its place and she had received him with open arms and legs. She wasn’t ignorant of the implications of the discussion they just had downstairs and had a few demons to banish herself. It’s not like Asgard had ever had a successful revolution, and last time Thor had needed Loki’s help he’d died. She choked back another moan as she came towards completion, hands tearing at his hair and back. After his own climax he let her down but held on to her, kissing her all over, almost as if memorising her form. She felt the spell he always used to clean them of various bodily fluids tingle over and she held him, shushing him softly and combing his hair with her fingers. Eventually they broke apart and a more composed Loki moved toward the door. “When are you going?” she whispered.

“It is best to make this clean and quick. As far as Sif knows, Odin is yet unaware that I live. That may be the thing that tips things in our favour. I must speak to Dr Foster. If this works, Thor will need a queen as soon as possible to strengthen his reign. Even better if he can be married _before_ he rises to power. there is nothing like true love to inspire the general populous.” He kissed her deeply once more, and then left her to make his preparations and see to James. She slipped down the wall to the floor, knees giving out once he was out of the room. This shit was _crazy_. Her best friend could be getting married within the week? She took a deep breath. When she had studied politics this was not what she signed up for.  

...

Loki turned a corner into their small hidden armoury to find his love James in a state in the floor. In front of him was laid an array of weaponry, most of which would be useless on Alfheim and the other realms they planned to visit. “Darling.” He said softly, falling to his knees before him and cupping his face. “What ails you?”

“’m just confused.” James said, rubbing his beautiful eyes, rendering them red and puffy. “Why do you want me to come?”

All of the implications of the coming weeks tumbled through Loki’s mind, his history, recent and ancient. “I need to bring my home with me. I must be anchored lest I get lost.” He finally replied quietly. “I would bring you both but it is imperative that Darcy remain on Midgard. She is our main source of security here. And it is always important to have someone to come home to.”

James nodded, starting to understand. “You are afraid you’ll carried away?”

Loki nodded. Exactly that. “I am capable of so much hate. So much chaos. The chaos can be used for good but I do not wish to get lost, not now that I have found you both.” They leaned their foreheads together and closed their eyes, enjoying the closeness, the solidness of one another’s presence. “What were you afraid of?”

James shook his head minutely. “I was a weapon.” Was all he said, and Loki released a breath. “If you need me to- If you need me to I can do it.”

Loki took a firmer hold on James’ face “If I could simply make the decision that you would never have to kill again I would. However there are no solid plans yet. But I can promise you that if you are sent in, you will not be alone.” He grit his teeth at the shudder that went through his lover, but James nodded, the promise was good enough for now. Loki kissed his lush lips and sighed, surveying the weapons before them. “Now, knives only I think. Perhaps one gun, but be warned, bullets will do little to slow other species of the Nine. Objects though...”

James nodded again, and started preparing his many knives. Loki pulled him into another kiss, gripping the back of his head in a tight hold. “Come, darling. You will be safe with me on this one, I promise.” James tried for an easy smile and very nearly succeeded. Loki brushed a thumb across his cheek and rose. “I’ll be back momentarily. I must go speak to a future queen and make one other stop before coming right back to you.”

...

Nino was a simple man. He had never asked for powers, and certainly wished his neighbours or their children harm. So he had no idea why he should be hunted, have to hide what he was from those around him in order to lead a normal life. What could be more normal than to sell vegetables at the market? He worried though, every day. His daughter was coming of age, and if he was different, he was fairly sure that she would be too. His Luca, a beautiful girl, was whip smart and if they could scrape together the capital she would be going to college. That’s why he cheated with his vegetables, keeping them fresh and premium, his girl wanted to be a doctor, and if he had the power to make that happen, he’s damn well do anything.

“’Mornin’ Luke, you’re out early. Here for your beetroots and squash? Berries? I don’t know where you’re putting all that food, I can tell you. How did that pasta go last week?” Luke was an odd kind of guy. He was might pretty, slightly fancy, and there was something else about him, something that meant you wanted to be on his side of things. He was looking at Nino pretty seriously and it made him shift a little uncomfortably. Suddenly the world around them went foggy, and it was just the two of them.

Luke leaned forwards. “Nino, listen closely to what I am about to say. No one can see us or hear us but we have little time to waste. I have heard word that our kind- people who are... irregular, something more? Are being hunted more thoroughly in this area. Nino listen. If anything happens, you run to this address.” Nino wanted to deny, wanted to brush him off but Luke grabbed his face firmly. “I have two cards, the same goes for your girl. We will keep you safe.” He slipped two cards into his hands, with nothing but an address and a name. He released Nino’s jaw and then looked over his shoulder, turning back and meeting his eyes. He should have known Luke was one of them; he had always seemed, more somehow. “Stay alert. Stay safe.” He clapped his hand on his shoulder and suddenly everything was clear and normal again.

“And I’ll take some of those apples. You know my lady loves to make pie.”

Nino smiled, fetching the produce, “So you tell me. Must be a great broad.”

Luke smiled widely. “Oh you have no idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you missed it, Nino was mentioned in the last fic, a mutant that Loki had spotted in the marketplace and impressed him. He can create micro weather systems. Handy in the produce business for sure. He's a powerful mutant, but keeps on the low, but that's about to change because: plot. 
> 
> My headcannon is that Loki has been out making friends all over the neighborhood, especially people who sell good Midgardian food and who can teach him about it. More on that to come. It's part and parcel with the head cannon that on Asgard and the other realms the general populous, the every man loves Loki, that most of his pranks are on the rich and pompous (who hate him) and the poor love him and mourned him when he died (both times). 
> 
> Also Loki's 'street name' on Midgard is 'Luke', as per fanon generallness.


	4. Chapter 4

Everything was arranged earthside and Darcy’s two lovers were ready to take the secret paths to Loki’s contacts on the other realms, hopefully start the wheels turning to change the Nine forever. Sif, Steve and Clint were there to see them off, as well as Darcy and Jane. They were all clearing up final details when there was a knock at the door. “Excuse me.” Loki said distractedly, and moved over to open the door.

Clint coughed. “Logan?”

“Heya Bub.” The mutant said with a crooked smile over Loki’s shoulder. And continued to speak quietly with the prince, Loki could be heard making swears in Old Nordic and Logan was mumbling about ‘terrible timing.’ Soon enough they wrapped up and joined the others. Logan moved over to Darcy and gave her a polite kiss on the cheek and greeting Barnes as 'JB'. The two Avengers were nonplussed. Sif seemed to be amused that Loki actually had friends.

“Buck? I had no idea you two knew each other.” Steve said.

Logan shrugged and clapped the super soldier on the back. “You could say that Loki’s got a bit of sympathy for folks that are a little different. He’s been helping us out here and there. Never a bad idea to have a royal on your side, even if he is a bit pretty for my taste.”  Loki snorted, proving this was an old joke. Logan looked down at Darcy with a flirty grin. “And I just can’t say no to anything this peach cooks.”

Darcy laughed and elbowed him. Clint and Steve looked dazed at the unexpected interaction but the three lovers and Logan just shrugged. Sif, who had been quiet the whole time, spoke. “Enough. Time grows short. Do you have everything?” she asked, turning to Loki.

He smiled tightly. “Just one more thing. Darcy?” She nodded and pulled out two gold chains from a velvet pouch. He fingered them, checking her spell work. “Ah, lovely.” He kissed her. “They’re perfect darling.”

Darcy smiled. They were rather delicate things, and she liked the look of them on her two warriors, right before they disappeared under all of their layers. Actually, there wasn’t too much that wasn’t sexy about their get up right now. They were dressed in blacks and greys, leather ‘trews’ (read: leggings that hugged their asses _beautifully_.), amazing linen shirts that were embroidered in black also with designs of daggers and shields and horses. (Loki was so adorable). Then they had these leather wrist things and leather vests, big ass boots, black cloaks.... and it was all pretty badass. Darcy chewed her lip wondering how long it would be before it was all over so that she could peel her men out of those clothes. The way Lokei kept stealing glances at Barnes she knew it wouldn’t be too long before they were getting one another naked and she couldn’t help but feel a little left out. For now though, she tried not to pout. They were off to go be scary with scary people in scary places.

It had taken her surprisingly little time to find what she wanted for the amulets; she’d just wandered down to Catbird and asked for some purely gold jewellery because she needed to bespell them (She should have known those girls were witchy). They even found some charms that suited. On each necklace was a charm of a coffee cup, a knife and an arm. She then followed Loki’s instructions to tie them with her hearth magic so that they were always connected to home. She wore one as well as some sort of anchor? Ah, she didn’t know, she was still super fresh at this but Loki had been really emotional and right now as he slipped his own over his head he looked really relieved, turning and checking Barnes’ was on and close to his heart.

Again, Steve was full of questions. “What is that?”

Loki’s hand hovered above where the amulet was buried next to his heart. He looked into Darcy’s eyes as he answered. “Something I have always needed and never had. Home.”

She bit her lip and reached out for James’ hand pulling him in. “And you come home, you hear? Don’t you dare go off and get lost in some orgy with any elf bitches, you hear? I don’t care how drunk you are.” They both chuckled and Barnes pulled her into a hot kiss, followed by Loki, accented by Logan’s teasing whistle. She came up for air to see Clint's wink, Steve blushing and Sif giving her a small smile. Darcy gathered herself and said abruptly “Get out of here.” They faded out and she held still until the feel of their hands on her face was faded completely.

She sighed, giving Logan a look when he made an offer about warming her bed while they were gone. She snorted, but slapped him on the ass all the same as she passed him on the way back to the kitchen. She had no idea how she would cope basically under house arrest with Sif and Logan guarding her and Jane basically changing history over the phone in a whole other building. She hated that they were separated, but Loki had a plan and she had learned that he really thought shit out. It was only a few days anyway.

...

Travelling with Loki was like a tickle, and then they were standing in a scenic spot near a mountain. “Where are we?” Barnes asked, looking around curiously. Loki smiled, relaxing. James knew he was a wanderer. Needed travel like an itch in his veins. He was glad that he had held that in and stuck around recently. “Japan. We are at the first pathway. But there is something I must do before we embark.” He held Barnes’ look. “This is a secret not even Thor or mother knew. It is the secret to my spy network.” And then he grew fuzzy, something purple twirled around him and suddenly he...was a she.

“Gees, Loki. You are never not beautiful are you?” She stood just a little shorter, still lithe and strong, and a little curvier than Sif but nowhere near as curvy as their girl. He had tweaked the clothes she was wearing, looking scary as fuck in black a metal breastplate decorated in some kind of thorny plant and other pieces of armour, obviously well cared for, but also ancient and well used in battle. Barnes grinned wide, making Loki blush and smile in return. “Darcy is going to freak out; you have to show her this on Christmas or her birthday.” Loki grinned, somehow even more cat like than as a man.

“Really? Hmmm.” Barnes couldn’t help but pull her into a kiss, taste those lips. “Mmmmm.” Loki pulled herself out of the kiss before she could get too distracted, much to Barnes’ disappointment.

“I’m guessing you’re not Loki in this form, it would kind of defeat the purpose.”

She smiled again, something in her eyes. “No, of course. I am called bony, code name ‘The Witch of Asgard’, the reason Odin never was able to figure things out.”

Barnes huffed a laugh, impressed and Loki joined in. “Oh god, I’m so glad I found you.” Loki’s eyes grew soft and she reached for the amulet around her neck.

“Me too.” They kissed again, but it was starting to get cold standing outside in the cool air. “Now I’m going to have to blindfold you, as the pathways could drive you mad if you could see.”

“But you can see?”  Barnes held still as a silken soft strip of fabric was tied firmly around his eyes. He felt Loki’s strong hands wrap around his waist and her lips at his neck.

“Yes, darling, I am the Skywalker, these paths are my domain.”

Barnes shrugged and smiled crookedly, his hand found hers and squeezed. “Let’s go then.”

Loki laughed, delighted at his trust and kissed his neck again. “Alright love, but you must not let go of my hand. Are you ready to run?” Barnes nodded, trusting Loki complicity by now as they rearranged themselves. “Alright, now run.”

They took off, wrists held together in a warriors’ grip. Nothing changed much, there wasn’t anything rough underfoot, or any change of direction, for all Barnes knew he wasn’t going anywhere. He’d heard, of course, about this special skill of Loki’s, so he just held on and kept up. It did grow colder, though, something James particularly hated. Just as he thought he couldn’t handle it any more though, Loki pulled him into his chest and there was the tickling sensation again before they arrived somewhere else, with birdsong and sunlight. He felt Loki’s lips on his cheeks, and then his eyelids as he gently pulled the blindfold off. “Hello love.” It was jarring to see the female face, but only for a split second. Barnes tried for a crooked smile.

“We here?” Loki- _Ebony_ , he’d have to use her name here. Gave him a bright smile and stood back, showing an idyllic glen, complete with bubbling brook and sunlight dappled through the trees.

Ebony took his hand. “Welcome to Nilfheim. Now listen closely. You cannot be seen as my lover here.” She squeezed his hand and let it go, caressing his thumb with her own on the way out. “Also, try not to obviously look down your nose at them, _never_ mention their stature, or basically, imply that they are lesser than you. They will be wary of you because you are Midgardian, they will not know what to expect and I feel as though this is not the time to educate them. You’re intimidating presence and Midgard’s obvious technological advances will be enough for now.” She trailed her fingers down his left arm. Then sighed, firmly grabbed his shoulder in a grip he’s seen Loki used to travel with those who weren’t his lovers.

They reappeared outside a village that existed in a large crater. Barnes was taken aback, and he realised now why Loki was always bored and a little weirded out by the Lord of the Rings and Hobbits movies that Darcy he were so keen on. The houses were like that, but different. Cleaner, for a start, but more high tech and less cute. The paths they were on were narrow and windy, the ... pebbles? Cobblestones? Looked to be formed of a substance that looked like iron ore, and The Dwarves were fucking something else. Barnes schooled his features into his bland ‘security’ face, a half step behind the Witch of Asgard as they slipped into an inn or motel or something. There was no fucking way he would look down his nose at these fuckers, they were tough as fuck. Sure, they plaited their beards and hair, even their eyebrows, but it had the same effect it had on bikers. They just looked even tougher. He held back a smile thinking of some of the bikers he had met in their neighbourhood. Of course looking that badass sometimes meant you could be a total cupcake on the inside and no one would ever know.

Inside the inn was surprisingly well lit by floating orbs that let out something like sunshine. Ebony, her back stiff and face looking mean ignored some unflattering comments by drunken locals and moved to a table in the corner. Barnes stood leaning against the wall to her left and they both had a good view of the room. Ebony sat comfortably with her legs wide, glaring at any wandering eyes and sipping at the dark drink that a server brought her. Soon enough, a particularly bad looking Dwarf entered, spotting her and raising his eyebrows. He finished his conversation with the woman he was speaking to and drifted over, pulling up a chair. Ebony was a pro, nothing changed in her expression at all and yet the guy seemed to know what she wanted. He nodded, stood back up, and left the inn. Ebony knocked her drink back and turned to him. “Time to get a room. Now we wait.”

...

Darcy was exhausted. Right after her boys had gone on their inter-realm mission, Tony had appeared with armfuls of triply secure Stark tech, hooking it all up in Loki’s den so that she could communicate with Jane and Pepper securely. She had her own space, which Loki called the bower, but she hardly used it, preferring to be close to her guys. His updates on Jane’s progress made Darcy’s jaw drop. Apparently Jane had figured out the whole thing on Asgard but Odin’s test and her subsequent ejection from the eternal realm had crushed her so much she had hardly bothered to touch it until Loki had approached her.

Whatever he had planned, Jane was all for because earth’s own celestial bridge was a few parts and several tests away from being completely finished and usable. Which was good, because Darcy and Pepper were planning an incredible wedding, and they’d really like to have a groom for it. Pepper’s contact at Ellie Saab was amazing, getting them all dresses in such short notice. Pepper had wanted Jane to wear a giant princess dress, fit for royalty, but Darcy had reigned her in, choosing a golden lacy number that had some vaguely space vibes. It had no froth, which Jane would appreciate. It would be hard enough to get her into a dress as it was. All of the women including Sif had a dress. They didn’t particularly have a bridal party as the wedding itself would be so small. There would be time for major festivities when- if- the coronation happened later. For now this had to be subtly planned like a party, but fancy enough so that the photos shown to the people of both worlds later would show that Jane was no mere peasant, but fit to be a queen.

Loki had told Darcy in depth about what was needed for the Asgardian side of the marriage, and she had been in talks with Sam, who just so happened to be a legal officiator, and able to wed the couple properly in the eyes of the US government. So the party was being prepared silently, dressed as a ‘coming out’ party for Darcy and her lovers. Patrick and Bernie would be playing music, The Mast Brothers; the bearded choclatiers that Loki had befriended were providing food, and Darcy had all of the paperwork sent off and filed. Everything was planned out; they just needed a bifrost, a revolution, and a groom. She knew Loki knew what he was doing but it scared her all the same. People didn’t come home when a revolution failed.

...

Barnes stood at the back of a lush office in the main palace on Alfheim. There, the witch of Asgard, dressed in a black dress and coiffed hair sat across from a peculiarly beautiful woman, the queen here. They chatted in the way politicians and mafia bosses always did right before they sidled up to negotiations. Right on schedule, the queen asked. “And what will the realms benefit from this change? Upheaval is never good, it lasts too long and people hide away, effecting the economy. Barnes mused that she hadn’t questioned Loki’s ability to pull it off, which was telling.

Ebony’s shoulders rose and fell in an elegant shrug. “Prince Thor has much interest in deepening inter-realm cooperation and more open trade. He is very interested in including Midgard in such ventures.”

The queen’s eyes flicked up to where Barnes stood, he offered her a small smile and her eyes flared with lust before flicking away. She looked haughtily back at Ebony and curled her lip. “What would the people of Alfheim want with Midgard?” Barnes’ smile widened. He’d seen similar scenes play out several times over the week and was used to this pattern by now.

Loki smiled and pulled out some colourfully packaged rectangles from the air. The queen’s nostrils flared as she sat straighter. Loki placed the stack on the table in front of him, picking up the first package and opening it, making an unmistakable crinkling sound on earth. Barnes crossed his arms and leaned back, smiling as the smell of chocolate filled the room. For the Dwarves it had been vegemite. James had no idea when on earth Loki had consumed the Australian condiment, but he’d apparently filed it away under ‘things that Dwarves would want to eat by the spoonful.’ And it had payed. It turned out that Loki was always watching, noting, and had been filing away useful parts of Midgard the while time he was there, figuring it into his pre-existing plans. That was why Thor always came running to him, because Loki was always ready.

Elves, being magic users like Loki would find chocolate hard to resist. As Loki offered the queen the packet of chocolate, she took a delicate bite and closed her eyes, hiding her mouth behind her hand and letting out a noise that wouldn’t be out of place in the bedroom. Barnes allowed himself a smirk and Loki sat back in her seat, satisfied with another realm in the bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never resist a good chance for Loki to get Lady Loki'd. If you want more Lady Loki there is heaps in my fic "Nomad Prince' which one day I will finish if I can stop getting distracted by these three gorgeous people. When I was writing that fic I wanted Loki to have matte black armour with lilac accents. The closest internet example I could find was this one from  [Underworld: Rise of the Lycans](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/c4/67/e9/c467e9cd41643988c84f02576b0dc39c.jpg) super badass. And I stole that for this fic too because Ebony just has to wear black, it's the rule. 
> 
> the dress she wore in the Elf Queen's office is this one,
> 
> [or something similar](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/36/0f/f5/360ff520f780fd131b85778e8a7dcc97.jpg)


	5. Chapter 5

Nino watched Luca do her homework behind the counter, still in her uniform. She was such a beautiful girl, even with her full eyebrows mushed together in concentration as she tapped out calculations on her calculator. Something tweaked in his consciousness and his head snapped up, he spotted a group of men in tack gear coming undeniably towards his stall, though they were still a ways off. He could not let them get his girl. Subtly, he pulled her to stand up, shoving her homework and his cash box in her bag, he grabbed her hand and tugged her behind his neighbour’s stall. “Hugh. It’s happening.”

That was all his buddy needed before the man pushed him to run and all Nino heard was a giant crash and mayhem behind them as they sprinted to safety.

...

Darcy looked up as she heard desperate knocking at the door. Sif answered with Logan just behind her. She peaked around them ad pushed Sif out of the way when she saw who it was, pulling Nino and the girl in. It was raining, hard, and there was mist surrounding them at four in the afternoon. As she closed and locked the door, Logan moved to the blinds at the windows and drew them down casually.

Darcy drew them further inside, not saying anything and gave Sif a look. Sif nodded, and drew her sword and a pistol Darcy hadn’t known she had. Logan cracked his knuckles.

In the warm kitchen, Darcy pulled Nino into a hug and kissed both cheeks. “And this is your daughter?”

Nino nodded. “This is Luca, my world.”

Darcy smiled at Luca, cupping her face gently. “Look at you, you’re so beautiful. Dad’s tend to get a little carried away with these things but if you’re this beautiful I totally believe that you’re just as smart as he says.” She winked at the girl, gaining a shaky smile from her. Nino glowed, then sobered, remembering the situation.

“Luke said that we would be safe here, how is that so?”

Darcy smiled, keeping herself completely relaxed so as not to worry Luca. She poured them some coffee and grabbed a fluffy towel each for them, leading them to their breakfast nook. There was a feeling of the building shuddering and Darcy smiled again. “So. Luke?” Nino nodded the towel around his neck. “That is his street persona, but his real name is Loki of Asgard.” Nino stiffened and she added, “He’s not actually a bad guy, but that is a story for another day. Suffice to say that my lover is a magic user and so am I. This house is under so many protections that those assholes will never get in. Also, did you notice the bad asses in the other room?”

Luca smiled a small smile at the cuss words and Nino nodded at her question. “They are Sif- also from Asgard, and Wolverine. He is one of your kind. He will literally _tear apart_ anyone before they laid a hand on you. He gets a bit antsy when HYDRA goes after mutants.” Nino looked thoughtful and Darcy continued. “So, you guys are absolutely, totally welcome in my house, but you came at a really crazy time. We’ll get you set up with some other mutants soon enough so that you can start fresh, safe from, but it will be a few weeks before we can get to that. In the meantime, you kind of can’t step outside this house. I know, Luca, but I know Pepper Potts and we can work out your schooling tomorrow, OK?” She opened her mouth to continue when Logan walked in with Sif and Steve -who had obviously come to help -not far behind, all displaying the signs of having been in a scuffle, with obvious blood on them. They entered casually, pouring themselves some coffee and leaning against the bench. Steve came over to drop a kiss on the top of Darcy’s head and the two mutants gaped a little.

“Hi, I’m Steve.” He said, dropping into a chair and holding out his hand to Nino, who took it, stunned. Luca was blushing and clearly didn’t know what to do. Darcy smiled, fangirling was a given at her age.

“So.” Darcy said, looking at Logan and Sif, “The threat eliminated?”

Logan nodded. Sif shrugged. “They won’t be bothering us anymore.”

Darcy smiled, grateful. “Great. So as I was saying-“

Nino broke in. “What, they’re _dead_? You just-”

Sif spoke up haughtily. “Believe me when I tell you that we’ve dealt with this before, good sir. They aren’t worth your concern.”

Darcy turned to him. “I know it’s a huge change, Nino, believe me, when I killed my first HYDRA goon it took me a long time and Steve’s awesome friendship to get over it. Of course if people are able to be rehabilitated then we give that a go, but the people that we find that deal with... with mutants and ... the things they do.” She didn’t want to get too scary in front of the girl, but she barely contained her shudder. She continued coldly, “They have given up the part of their soul that makes them think like a person. They ... don’t stop. And any time we capture them they always make sure they kill themselves before we can help them.” She looked at Luca, biting her lip. This wasn’t a nice way to lose your innocence but at least she wasn’t being taken to a HYDRA lab at that very moment.

Steve leaned forward. “I’m sorry to tell you that this world isn’t a very friendly place. I wish it was. But you’re safe with us. Darce, why don’t you take lady up to have a bath and get out of her wet clothes. We’ll catch Nino up on the interplanetary thing.”

Darcy smiled at Luca and motioned towards the door. “We’ll head to my room. It’s girls’ only.” Sif nodded and smiled at the timid girl as they went past. Sif could be hella intimidating on a normal day. Covered in the blood of her enemies she was terrifying. But when she smiled she was radiant. Luca tried for a smile in return and almost succeeded.

...

Logan stayed by the bench as Sif rounded the table and pulled out a chair next to Steve. He set about making coffee, smelling Nino’s intimidation from where he was. The guy was a prey animal, and he wasn’t at all used to being around predators, let alone a pack of them. He wondered how Loki did it, how he came across so soft and tame when he was the most dangerous beast of them all. Steve slowly laid out the current situation to Nino in layman’s terms, and specifically what would be happening in the house.

Nino had smiled when he had heard that Luca would be treated like a princess and that he would be able to help with the wedding. Turned out the guy was really into weddings. Logan snorted. These people, always wanting to be normal. He understood magneto and his lot in one thing, embracing the beast wasn’t an option to him. He would always be Wolverine. They could take their agenda and shove it though, he didn’t want to destroy the normal humans, he just wanted them to stop hunting him and the others. What they did to him... it was out of control. Loki had said briefly that he was hoping that by opening up relations between the other planets, that humans would realise that they were going to have to get with the program, and that mutants would be one of the things that would bring them about even with the other realms, that and something about vegemite. Loki was smart, but he sure as heck was odd.

Nino and Steve were getting round to chatting about baseball, so Logan poured himself another coffee and dumped the jug on the table, heading out the door for a cigar and to check the perimeters.

...

Luca and Darcy were standing in front of Darcy’s closet. The girl had been a little scandalised when she’d seen the size of the bed and found out that Darcy had two boyfriends. “At- At once?” Darcy tried not to laugh, sex was a big subject for a twelve year old, and she wasn’t going to tease. She was glad they no longer had pinups in the bathroom (they were in the bedroom Logan was staying in these days, and if they got damaged with cigar smoke she was going to kill him.).

“Yeah, they’re the best boys anyone could ask for. Mighty pretty to.” She’d answered. Luca had smiled, and then giggled, and that was it. Kids these days were a lot more accepting than previous generations. Darcy had a lot of hope for the future, especially if the rest of them were like Luca, the kid was a gun.

She had picked out a pink cashmere sweater and some tights that were somehow not too big for her and Darcy led her to the bower, where everything was pink and fluffy in a mature way and Luca could have all the space a teenage girl needed. Tony had already sent over a stark pad and new phone for her with a massive iTunes voucher so Darcy left her setting that up with a very stern warning that she had to be extremely careful with what she told people and that if she sent any sexts Tony might see them- and that was bad. Luca had gone beetroot red and promised she wouldn’t send any sexts, and that she’d be careful. Believing her work done, Darcy left her to it.

...

They were on Asgard, having snuck in from Jotenheim and Barned was exhausted. They had walked through the forest silently till they found a tiny cottage – or rather, it wasn’t there at one moment, then a step later it was right in front of them. Loki hadn’t lied about everything being gold on Asgard. This apparently used to be a royal hunting cabin and it was made of freaking gold, even if it was covered in some ivy like plant and looking a little run down. Loki did something and the door swung open, welcoming the two weary men.

They had been everywhere in the last few days, and Barnes done. He’d watched Loki scare, threaten and charm various crooks and dignitaries and one scary looking lawyer elf this week. All he wanted is his lover to himself for one night. All he wanted was to get Loki out of those clothes and into- they entered the bedroom and Barnes’ raised his eyebrows. The huge golden bed was covered in luxurious furs, looking like it was just made this morning. “We gotta get some of these.” He murmured as Loki shimmered and transformed into his male form. That was all it took. Barnes grabbed him pushing him into the bed and stole a rough kiss. Loki only answered with a grunt and sigh as Barnes found skin under all his layers. By the way he wrapped his long leather clad legs around Barnes’ waist, and kissed him back, he needed this just as much.

...

Jane had done it. Darcy swore a blue streak and congratulated her friend, amazed at the genius and also not surprised at all. Once she disconnected the special Stark Skype thing, she pulled out her necklace, doing the pulse thing that Loki had shown her and felt a pulse back. She locked her door and positioned herself comfortably on her bed, leaning against the headboard. Almost immediately there was a circle of shimmering gold in front of her and a hologram of Loki smiled at her; with Barnes appearing leaning over his shoulder, naked and clearly post coital. Darcy whimpered at the sight of their smiles and their bodies. “I miss you.”

Loki gave her a yearning look. “Darling. As do I.”

“How are you? Did you get to everyone?”

Barnes smiled and Loki nodded. Yes, we are safe on Asgard now, we’ll see Thor tomorrow.”

Darcy grinned, proud of her boys and bit her lip. “Well, you can tell him he’s getting married, and to expect the bifrost to open for them at the prearranged coordinates.”

Loki smiled, his face completely open and relieved. “Splendid. We’ll be there. And Jorgamond is all set to take the suits of the other realms to the Allfather before the court at the same time. By the time Thor and Jane are wed, the realms of Yggdrasil will be forever altered, one way or the other. Either we will be at war, or Odin will be officially a war criminal.”

“Oh, he’s a war criminal all right. I can’t believe your lawyer has had all of this evidence this whole time and you never used it!”

Loki sighed. “Thor was going to be crowned, I didn’t think I’d need it; and then, well. I got distracted.”

“Aw puppy. Well I’m insanely proud of you. You’re fucking amazing. Now let’s hope that Thor doesn’t get cold feet and is worthy of all the work his brother’s put in.”

Loki blushed while James kissed him on the cheek, squeezing something out of the picture. Darcy wished she could touch. She pouted. “No fair. I wanna play.”

Loki’s face changed to the kind of expression that was always followed in time by a very good orgasm. “Oh, you want to play? I can hold this connection for a while yet, why don’t you undress and show us just how much you miss us?” James did the thing again and Loki’s back arched, showing off the column of his throat, giving him access or kisses and bites, holding Darcy’s gaze through the magical window. Oh, Darcy was definitely down for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am told that a 'bower' room in the middle ages was a room upper class houses that were girls only. I suspect that so much needlework went on there. but in all these stories Frigga has her own space where she weaves and does witchy things and so I think Loki would insist on Darcy having her own space, and that Darcy would only use it for girl's nights and vodka. 
> 
> Also, if you were wondering how a room can be fluffy and can be [pink in a mature way](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/96/52/7e/96527ef94b5d2241549ac8d3d7f86100.jpg) [or like this](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f2/4b/0b/f24b0bef02c2dfee8944f4eca762758e.jpg) [with pink marble](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/120541727500524412/) ; and here is some [pink cashmere to feel snuggly and safe](https://www.pinterest.com/pin/120541727497606374/)
> 
> I also love the idea of Loki bringing about a revolution through Midgardian food. Vegimite! what is this heaven? The Mast Brothers are real, and work out of Brooklyn. At one point they were talking about sailing their cocao beans from south america by actual boat, so I believe they would totally be down for intergalactic trade for sure. like I said in the notes of the previous fic,
> 
> [a hipster's wet dream](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/41/e5/7b/41e57befdb9ff5c19f2ff91c89a1aafd.jpg) 
> 
> this is 
> 
> [catbird](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/46/1c/57/461c5754724a12611be6a8f6b9a97d02.jpg) . they are very witchy. I have this male friend who wears the tiniest most delicate necklaces and on such a masculine body they look a m a z i n g. I want this to be a thing. As well as boys who wear high waisted jeans (The Soldier in that brainwashing scene in cap 2?) 
> 
> [I die.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/e4/1c/1a/e41c1a41300a6424d5d077826026d6a4.jpg) 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding.

The morning of the wedding was full of nervous energy, and not the kind that was usually permeating the atmosphere before a celebration of this kind. Jane wasn’t all that normal anyway so Darcy rolled with it. They had scored an extra dress for Luca and all the woman lounged around the bower in their shimmering lace and finery as Jane dressed. Loki had some awesome (not actually) Gallafreyan spell that made rooms bigger on the inside, and the bower was a great use of that. The only times Darcy ever really used the space was for girls nights, but it was awesome. There were lounges and a vanity and a luxuriously comfortable daybed that Luca had been sleeping on. She’d generously allowed the women of Stark Tower to invade the space and fill it with manicures and hair styling and chatter.

Darcy smiled across the room at the girl, who kept sneaking looks at the mirror like she just couldn’t believe this was happening. _I know the feeling, kid._

Darcy’s dress was probably a little scandalous, but everyone but Nino, the caterers and the Warriors Three had seen her naked by this point so she wasn’t too fussed. She was punishing the boys for having fun without her by looking like a dish today. They wouldn’t be able to make time till this was all over and it would kill them a little bit.

Jane turned in her dress and all the women made the appropriate noises. _Fuck_ the astrophysicist was hot. She smiled widely at her nervous friend and winked. She had to keep Jane from freaking out before everything went down, but that was kind of her job, and she was a pro.

...

Loki had been amazed at the gall of the idiots three when he and James had arrived at Hogan’s safe house- led by Fandral who, at least seemed happy that Loki was alive. The safe house which had been pitifully easy to find, he had no idea how they weren’t rotting in a cell by now. Their welcome hadn’t been gentle, though after James had almost gutted Volstagg Thor had spoken up and they had all sat around and told their tales. Thor hadn’t even seemed a little bit surprised that his _dear_ brother had once again saved his ugly golden arse by organising everything, down to his own wedding. He had, at least been grateful. There had even been tears. James had laughed at him as he endured the imbecile’s soggy hug and they had all settled down except for Fandral and himself, who had slipped out into the Eternal City to make a few more arrangements before light.

Thor had been a handful in the morning, becoming a sodden emotional fool as he dressed in his regalia for his wedding. Loki held his tongue; however, knowing that if he ever had the chance to join in such a way with his loves he might loose a few tears of his own. It was a very overwhelming thing to be loved. As Thor looked forward to seeing his woman so Loki and James looked forward to seeing their own beautiful Darcy. Oh, how had missed holding her, making love to her, hearing her ridiculous jokes. Loki shook himself. When had be become such a sentimental fool?

James seemed to pick up on what Loki was thinking and drew him into a soft kiss which, of course, Loki melted into completely disregarding their rather bigoted Asgardian company. He smiled into Barnes’ lips as various grunts of surprise surrounded them. When they separated Fandral clapped him on the shoulder and winked, while Thor grinned widely and Hogan only gave them a solemn nod. Volstagg raised his eyebrows, face red and jaw set but did not open his foolish mouth; a relief for Loki wouldn’t have been generous when questioned.

Eventually the time came for them to depart for the site of their appointment. Thor gripped his wrist tightly as they formed a circle for Loki to transport. On his other side, James brushed the inside of his arm with his thumb gently. Loki smiled at him, took a breath, and moved them. Right on schedule, there was a bright blue light and they were taken to Midgard.

There was a squeal as they arrived in their own living room. James and Loki immediately looked up at Darcy, who was dressed in the most stunning confection of lace that he had ever laid eyes on. He crossed the room as a man bespelled and James, who was holding his hand in a grip that would crush a mortal, was right there with him. She was enchanting in green, the colour affecting him more than he would admit, and it barely covered her for all of the transparent holes but he certainly wasn’t complaining. He made the decision to find a way to wed her as soon as he possibly could. This woman deserved the title of princess more than anyone he’d ever met. He barely stopped himself from a rather scandalous display of affection when he spotted Nino and his young daughter behind Darcy. That wasn’t the type of thing a young lady needed to see. Instead he gave her a heartfelt kiss on the palm of her hand and crossed to greet his friend.

“Nino. I honestly wasn’t sure it would happen so soon, I am sorry.” He said, gripping his hand as they shook. “Are you unharmed?”

Nino gave him a small smile and nodded. “Thank you, Loki. We are glad to be safe. Luca loves Darcy.”

Loki smiled at the use of his true name and gave the girl a genuine grin. “It is impossible not to love Darcy. I am tempted to marry her right now, I admit. Luca, it is lovely to meet you at last. I hope you have found our home satisfactory?” The child blushed prettily as he kissed her hand chastely.

“Yes, it is so beautiful and everyone has been so nice!”

He smiled, “I am glad, and I see Darcy found you a dress suitable for a royal wedding. You look very beautiful.” She blushed again, hiding behind her hands as Nino, dressed himself in a quality suit beamed. Satisfied his guests were well, he turned back to proceedings. Thor and Jane were gripping one another as if they would be separated at any time and everyone else was chatting animatedly. Fandral was fruitlessly hitting on Pepper and Volstagg had disappeared. He cleared his throat.

“Welcome, friends, family. Thank you for coming to this occasion that is very dear to all of our hearts.” He avoided looking at his brother, feeling fragile. “Please let us be seated so that proceedings may start, and for norns sake someone please get Volstagg out of the kitchen.” Everyone laughed and Hogan and Logan both slipped out of the room to find the big fool.

Everyone arranged themselves in the magically enlarged room and the chatter slowly died down. Loki moved up to the front with Sam, Jane and Thor. His eyes found James and Darcy and he smiled. James was dressed in Asgardian finery and though Loki loved him in Midgardian clothing- or preferably in no clothing at all, he had to admit that spending time with James on all the realms and seeing him in the clothing he had always worn had been rather satisfying.

He raised his voice once more. “Today we are gathered to witness the joining of Thor, Crown Prince of Asgard and Dr Jane Foster. Due to their different backgrounds and the presence of both Asgardian and Midgardian, or Earth cultures this wedding will be secured twice, I will begin by leading the two in a simple magical joining traditional to Thor’s people.” He said carefully avoiding any mention of his own people. “Following that, the venerable Sam Wilson will lead them in vows and legal proceedings recognised by this realm and this country.”

Those gathered nodded and he finally looked to the couple, smiling at them both. Thor responded with a smile both wet and wide, looking like the sun after the rain. Jane, looking radiant in a golden dress somehow looking more wholesome than Darcy’s despite being just as transparent. He jokingly raised his eyebrows at Thor who blushed and laughed nervously. He looked back at Jane and winked at her to put her at ease before wrapping their wrists together with golden rope in the traditional ceremony. He kept it refreshingly empty of pomp and circumstance, knowing that Jane had little time for such piffle and once the magical part of the day was over passed it over to Sam, who grinned and broke things up with some goofy jokes and carried on. It was only about twenty minutes and a kiss he’d rather not have had to witness that they all moved into their tiny courtyard outside where his friends had set up an elegantly simple repast and Patrick and Bernie were set up to entertain them. They were very talented and Loki was glad they were there. They were a little taken aback that this wasn’t in fact a coming out party but a Royal Intergalactic Wedding but Loki just shrugged in a what can you do motion and they laughed it off, wiping their tears away. Patrick was an incredibly accomplished musician. He turned back to his piano as they talked, starting to tinkle on the keys in a pleasing melody. Loki decided then that once anyone had any spare time he would ask to learn.

Drifting away he went into the kitchen to make a hot chocolate and found Luca standing around awed and awkward. He offered to make one for her as well and as she gratefully accepted Jane latched on to the idea and the three shy people slipped inside. The dress the girl was wearing wasn’t a match to the others but it was exquisite, and a great choice. It was grown up, though on her childish form it looked sweet and innocent. The velvet bodice and skirt decorated with small tufts of fur looked like what Darcy ridiculously labelled ‘pop poms’, it was perfect. She even wore a sweet tiara. He again told her how pretty she was as they drifted into the kitchen and he gallantly boosted her to sit on the pristinely clean bench while he fussed around with milk and cream and chocolate. Jane put up her hands to be lifted as well and Luca giggled while Loki easily lifted the petite bride to join her, their legs dangling over the edge. He had always adored children, and was so glad this precious little girl was safe from those that would harm her. The girls laughed as He told a funny story about Thor to distract them from their social woes and eventually they all had a warm cup of chocolate. He joined them on the bench to drink which gave him an excellent view out the door to the stairwell, where his two lovers were quietly sneaking up the staircase. After Darcy gave him a look that could burn him from the inside out he overplayed his gentlemanly behaviour as he begged out of the ladies company and made a hasty exit, desperately keen to see what his loves had planned.

...

Darcy had planned not to be a hussy and have wild sex with her boys while there was a yard full of people downstairs but as soon as she saw the clothes they were both wearing that idea went out the window. She loved being a hussy, why on earth would she make small talk when James looked so edible and when Loki was looking at her like _that_? Fuck that noise.

She waited till Barnes was done with a conversation with Sam and pulled him inside. She’d seen Loki slip in... She spotted him in the kitchen goofing it up and making Luca laugh. She and Barnes smiled at each other, getting a little swoony. She for one was struck by how good a dad Loki would be. She squished that thought for the moment and pulled Barnes towards the stairwell, casually catching Loki’s eye as she turned. She expected him soon.

...

Less than a minute after Darcy had dragged Barnes upstairs Loki entered their bedroom and locked the door while Darcy did a number on James. He was fired up enough just from seeing her in that dress but she was in for the kill right now and he was hard pressed to keep his head straight. Loki stepped up behind him and moved his hair away to kiss his neck. He had no idea what he had done right to get to be the meat in the sandwich right now but he wasn’t complaining. Darcy was working on the Asgardian clothes that Loki had dressed him in that morning and he belatedly realised that was what had got them so worked up. He mentally shrugged whatever got Darcy to do that with her nails again he was up for. He pulled her in for another kiss, mussing up her perfectly coiffed hair and moaned as she bit at his lip and Loki unlaced his pants. This was the best party ever. He opened his eyes, determined to make it better by seeing what that dammed dress looked like piled on the bedroom floor.

He’d only managed to unzip the dress when Darcy smiled wickedly, pulling back as Loki pulled him back into his chest and started stroking him in a tortuously gorgeous pace, nibbling his neck. Darcy took the pins out of her hair one by one, then slowly slowly poured out of the lacy garment, showing her delicious body off in bite sized increments as James panted and whimpered at the slow pace of Loki’s hand. 

Darcy stepped out of her underwear and then dropped to the floor, kneeling in front of where Loki had him at his mercy and licking her lips. Loki stilled his hands making him whimper again and literally fed him to Darcy, who set about completely destroying all of his composure.  Before losing any ability to think at all James vowed to make sure Loki was a puddle on the floor next. He vaguely registered an absence behind him before Loki rejoined them sans clothes. The god’s deified cock was rock hard and silky with lubricant as it rubbed between his cheeks, his big hands on Barnes’ hips forcing him to gently fuck Darcy’s mouth. Loki never let them kneel for him but he loved watching Darcy feast on James. By the delicious sounds she was making around his dick and the way her tiny hands were scratching at the back of his thighs though, he didn’t really think she minded. He twined her soft hair around his fingers and melted into his lovers, letting go of the last week. Loki picked up the pace and squeezed his balls and he came with a shout, pouring down his girl’s throat and relying on the god to catch him as he lost all ability to function for just a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely follow the fanon that Loki loves children and is really protective of them. He likes to make them laugh with his mischief. so I hope this comes across here. I can just imagine being in her place where she sees Steve Rogers and has a total crush on him and she loves Sif and that Darcy treats her a little bit as more of an adult and jokes about sexting but that Loki of course thinks of her as an innocent child because he's almost two thousand years old, and that she thinks Loki is really gallant (a real prince) but super goofy as well. She'd feel so special that she got secret hot chocolates with the bride and Loki in her fancy dress! Any way, spiel over. 
> 
> here are some dresses. most are from Ellie Saab's 2015 AW collection:
> 
> [the bride](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/38/0e/0f/380e0f927ee5e107e4c467f2d85aab89.jpg) , [with a veil if you like](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/5d/70/5e/5d705e8a5d7b4018ba35dc9493413afd.jpg), [Darcy's dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/47/71/cd/4771cd7a2fc19850d463c995439be296.jpg), [Sif's dress, with a red belt just to be cute for Steve](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/a4/ce/82/a4ce82600040fcb8f3e9c29fdc91698b.jpg), [and Luca's dress by Ralph and Russo.](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/5e/8b/48/5e8b48ca5e22ecf1a6187b451f5da0d3.jpg) 


	7. Chapter 7

Logan was chatting to Sif when Hogan joined them. He’d met the guy once before when they’d corralled Volstagg into the wedding ceremony. He was struck again, how different he looked from the others, and how different he smelled. “Are you Asgardian?”

He shook his head solemnly. “I am not Aseir, no. I am Vanir. The same species as Thor’s mother.”

Logan nodded and Sif smiled sadly, clearly thinking of their dead queen. Logan swallowed, suddenly awkward and tried to think of something to say. “Loki talks about her sometimes.” More like he accidently slips when he’s drunk and then completely shuts down when he realises. “I hear she was an amazing woman.” Hogan raised his eyebrows.

“You and the second prince are acquainted?”

“Yeah, we met awhile ago. He’s a good bloke. ‘S not too many folks that I have much time for but Loki’s one of them, even though he’s so damn pretty.” Sif chuckled and the Vanir both looked a little surprised. Logan shook his head. These idiots didn’t know what they had while they had it. Having a guy like Loki have your back was priceless. Logan was used to working in teams by now but the way Loki fought was so smart and intuitive it left him in awe. And that was rare. Logan barely cared enough about anything to be impressed.

He was about to change the subject when the very subject of their conversation stepped out the back door looking very... relaxed. When Darcy and JB followed him out with equally blissed out expressions on their faces Logan chuckled at Hogan’s scandalised expression. Sif smiled as well, huffing a laugh. “Things are different on this realm Hogan, though I admit, three people loving one another is rare indeed. Loki has found a home here where he never quite could anywhere else.”

Hogan visibly swallowed then swivelled his gaze, to Logan, his expression considering. Logan shrugged it off as the strange behaviour of aliens and took another swig of his beer. He still didn’t know how that Pepper babe had convinced him to wear a suit (or how they had known his size) but he wasn’t complaining about the drinks. He was about to go for a refill when there was a bright light surrounding them. He saw Loki shove Thor out of the circle before they were in a golden room. A quick assessment told him Loki, JB, Sif and Hogan had been transported. He flicked his claws out, his glass shattering on the floor and a soft growl rumbling in his chest. “I wouldn’t get to close there, Bub.” He said to a guy decked out in gold and yellow. Behind him was a giant dude who was visibly injured, a sharp grimace on his face, Logan figured that was Heimdall. There was also a bunch of other guards wearing beetle helmets and an old grizzly guy, wearing armour and an eye patch. Odin. He was staring at Barnes like someone looked at shit on a shoe.

“So you’re the one who has been defiling my son.” The old man asked James, and Wolverine bristled, his hackles rising.

Barnes just grinned, as well he should; the guy had ‘defiled’ Loki just ten minutes ago. Loki laughed- the one where his voice tinkled like a friggen chime; The one where he was definitely playing with someone. “Oh Odin, you have _no idea_. I was ‘defiled’ when you stole me from my homeland and cast a spell on me to hide my heritage from even _myself.”_ Something shifted, and Loki turned blue. Logan grinned. He’d never seen him blue before, that sex must have been amazing to have him so relaxed.

Hogan shifted next to him but held position. Sif stood unmoving and silent beside him, just waiting. Logan had no idea where in her gown she had stored knives that big but wasn’t at all surprised either. As Darcy liked to say, bitch was fierce. Those guards on the other hand looked a little shaky. Odin spat. The spittle turned to ice before it hit Loki’s too pretty face. Barnes snorted. Odin looked at Sif and Hogan and commanded them to attack. Not being dogs, they didn’t oblige. Logan grinned. This was going to be fun

...

Thor roared in pain as he registered that the bifrost had left him behind. Darcy understood, but she also understood Loki. This wasn’t just about saving his brother this was about the whole nine realms, and what Loki could do, and what Thor could do, so she just patted his arm and asked Steve to make sure the civilians were safely seen inside. She wasn’t expecting a fucking huge purple guy to step casually through the kitchen door before anyone could move though. Jane swore soundly, something you generally only heard at the lab at four in the morning. “The bridge. Shouldn’t have been possible.”

Thanos smiled a toothy grin, something Darcy never wanted to see again; dude was ugly. “I have been waiting for your machine’s completeion for years.” His voice was damn ugly too. She couldn’t believe Loki had had to listen to him all that time. Curiously, Darcy felt the magic within her and in the air around her _watching_. The small amount of sentience in the magic did not _like_ Thanos, and already knew he was a threat. This made her braver, and possibly more stupid.

As Thor answered with some Thorish thing about ‘My Brother.’ And other things from the I _AM THOR, HEAR ME ROAR_ script Darcy rolled her eyes. She was really glad for dresses with pockets though. She carefully steered Luca behind her back and felt Steve do the same behind her before placing his heavy hand on her shoulder. While the Titan dude advanced and asked none too politely for her man and called him all sorts of sick names Darcy’s teeth bared. Motherfucker didn’t know how stupid he was coming after Loki _here_. She gently shook off Steve’s hand as she made eye contact with Thor, who subtly nodded.

Darcy had no fucking clue why the asshole didn’t bring any minions but she could work with that. As Than-ass droned on, his attention on Thor and Jane, Darcy slipped her hand into her pocket, turning the dial up to ‘god’ and speaking politely to the earth magic around her, feeling it thicken the air in a manner that only her and Thor could perceive. Thanos might, but he’s never been to earth so he wouldn’t get it. Thanos took one more step forwards, looming above her and Thor and that was all she needed.

Thor did his roaring thing, distracting Thanos with a massive crack of lightning to the heart while Fandral pulled Jane out of the way and Darcy zapped the motherfucker in the underarm. She screamed as she felt more power than she quite knew how to process shoot through her, her neck craning and her muscles tensing but she held her ground, knowing she wouldn’t be harmed. The sky was quickly turning black as Thor hit Thanos over and over and the dude could do nothing but take it, his back arching and his ugly voice roaring. They were surrounded in a golden light that was pouring out of Thanos’ eye sockets and mouth and Darcy wondered whether it would ever end.

...

Loki hadn’t expected to be taken to Asgard quite at the moment they were, but he could certainly work with it. Odin looked weak, and Loki could see that he was looking more than rattled and that his consort of guards was weak indeed. His lip curled. He wondered what had happened before this. He locked eyes with Heimdall who nodded slowly. The man had not betrayed them. He was grievously wounded and Loki found himself hoping he would survive.

Over Odin’s shoulder Loki spotted a score of longboats being held back by the force of Gungnir. His lip curled and he sent tendrils of his power out to find a weak point. It had to be a strain on the old man to be stretching so far, especially against the will of Asgard. the power would start to burn through him soon. “So you’re the one who has been defiling my son” the child thief said, and Loki heard Logan growl. _A true friend._

He heard James laugh and Loki smiled too, letting out a laugh _oh you have no idea_. He wished he’d left all the bite marks he’d made on his lover’s throat visible but they had been at a wedding, it had only been polite to tidy them up. Oh well, there was more than one way to shock people. The Aseir after all were so very easy to scandalize. “Oh Odin, you have _no idea_. I was defiled when you stole me from my homeland and cast a spell on me to hide my heritage.” He let the change take him and he smiled at the shocked looks expressions of the guards. Heimdall smiled. Yes, this time they were on the same side.

As the icy spittle smashed on the ground and Sif and Hogan refused Odin’s order Loki saw sweat begin to form on the fallen king. Not long now. Loki felt the shift before it happened and pulled James behind him as Odin saw his own defeat and decided to burn his ‘beloved’ son instead. In his fully Jotun form Loki was in pure torment as flames licked his body. Sif pushed him and Barnes out of the path of the flames but not soon enough. Loki blacked out to the sound of his own screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still not entirely happy with Logan't voice in this, which is super sad because he is my favourite marvel comic book hero by far. 
> 
> I hope this didn't move too quickly, I'm not the best at action scenes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale / Thanos get's what's coming to him.

Darcy was howling in pain. Steve had tried to tear her away from the Titan but it was no use, the magic was doing a thing, and even he wasn’t strong enough to move her. She thought of Loki and how broken he had been because of this asshole and her smile through the pain was sharp. “How dare you step foot in my house and think you can put your filthy hands on my love again. I will _end you_ asshole!” She screamed and even more power ran through her. She almost lost her hold when she suddenly felt stronger; strength poured into her and she came to enough to see little Luca wrapping her arms around her. Apparently the girl had found her power.

She smiled at the girl who shakily smiled back. Thor powered up one last time and all Darcy knew anymore was light.

...

Steve stood in awe as the two tiny girls channelled enough power to stop Thanos. Thor kept up the pace, continuing to lash Thanos with hit after hit of lightning. He hadn’t even known that Darcy was a mutant yet here she was, taking on the Nine Realms’ enemy #1. What a dame. He saw Tony climbing into a suit which had finally arrived, and nodded to him as he powered up. He flew into the golden circle and headed round to hit the Titan at the back of the skull with everything he had. Everything that happened within that queer golden light was silenced to those outside it, making it incredibly eerie for those that watched.

It was bright and hard to see but Steve could see the guy was bleeding heavily out of his orifices. Volstagg finally shook himself and ran up with his battle axe, going for the throat. Steve grabbed him by the belt and pulled him back, knowing somehow innately that he would be damaged. The man growled but Steve kept him pinned, “Don’t even think about it son.” He didn’t even care if the guy was two thousand years old, he was an idiot.

There was a disturbance as the bifrost lit up again and the others were returned from Asgard. Loki was wounded, wrapped in Bucky’s arms. He groaned loudly and Logan growled “Nino!” the civilian man shook himself from the horror of watching his daughter and rushed to Loki. He wrung his hands, looking to Logan in question. “Make him _cold_ man; give it everything you’ve got.” Jane gasped from where she was standing guarded by Fandral, fear written across her features for Loki.

Nino swallowed and placed his hands gently on Loki’s face. The air around them hissed, and a mist rose up around from Loki’s body. Steve moved away from Volstagg with a warning look and crossed over to Sif to exchange stories. She was slightly charred around the edges but she was looking from Loki to Darcy and back again, smiling.

Loki was miraculously sitting up staring at Darcy with a look of intense love and adoration, rubbing his thin necklace between thumb and forefinger. She did look incredible, her hair and skirts fluttering in the wind with the girl dressed in blue looking fierce next to her. Barnes was grinning wildly, eyes not wavering from his girl. Loki paused and visibly calculated something before pulling Bucky into a searing kiss – and Steve would never quite get used to seeing his friend in that kind of state with a man- then standing, thanking Nino and pushing him back to stand with Sif and himself.

Loki stood before Thanos, his fingers pulling apart and forming a blade of almost solid crystalline light. He backed up and then was running and leaping to plunge the ‘dagger’ through the Titan’s open mouth and into his skull. The giant body shuddered once, twice, three times knocking off the god before he exploded, throwing Darcy and Luca off and flooring everyone in the courtyard.

Steve pulled himself from the ground and helped Nino to his feet next to him. He saw Barnes rushing over to where Darcy was laid, her body curled protectively around Luca, torn lace surrounding them. Steve let out the breath he was holding when he saw both girls shift. Once he spotted Tony emerging from his suit and Thor helping Loki up he was willing to believe they got lucky once again. He pulled Sif into his arms and kissed her like he never had before, gasping in surprise when she picked him up and kissed him back with as much force. He vaguely heard everyone laughing in the background and didn’t care one bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have a whole bunch of Loki's scheming in there as well as Odin losing face in front of the court but I don't have the political mind necessary for it to be any good. Suffice to say that Loki had been finding filing away proof and witnesses to Odin's war crimes for centuries. At the beginning he was helping to bury the stories, but after enough of them he started working with his Lawyer to file them for the right moment. then all he had to do was make the move in front of the court, and make sure all the leaders of the other realms would support Thor's claim to the throne. boom. Loki's non bloody revolution (with Vegemite)!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a delicious bonus male pairing for you. and if anyone is into writing delicious and messy male smut (which I am so bad at), feel free to take these guys for a spin. it would be so beautiful.

Epilogue

Well, Asgard certainly was something else. When not brought there against your will and threatened by their rogue king it was a real thrill. Something different anyway. Logan was enjoying a quiet cigar out on a balcony to get away from the festivities that had been going on for days, celebrating some trade agreement or other. If he had to watch Loki making out with one or both of his lovers one more time he was going to slice someone. He needed a break.

He stiffened as he heard the footsteps behind him but relaxed as the pleasant scent of a particular Vanir Warrior hit him. Then he scowled. Hogan had been clumsily flirting with him on and off for months now, but couldn’t seem to build up the courage to actually make a damn move. Logan was all about the easy fuck; since Jean he just couldn’t be bothered with games but these days he couldn’t seem to get Grimm off his mind either. It was driving him crazy. He leaned on the stone balustrade as the other man approached, looking out at the dimly lit gardens a short drop below, measuring. “So,” he tried casually, looking over to where Hogan now stood. His hair was out and fluttering in the breeze like god damn silk. Logan wanted it in his fist. “I hear you’re a pretty good hunter.”

Hogan stared at him, which was usual, but there was something extra there tonight, and Logan grinned viciously. He rubbed his chin, considering, and then vaulted off of the balcony, landing easily and sprinting into the lush gardens with a manic grin. He could hear the footsteps behind him and he laughed as he leapt over bushes and benches, startling a couple in a compromised position as he ran between them.

Eventually the warrior caught him; if only because he slowed when he saw a good spot. He was tackled from behind and turned over by someone incredibly strong. Logan only saw a wicked smiled before he was pushed into the soft grass and kissed roughly. This, he thought as he caught a lip between his teeth and got handfuls of an ass as hard as granite; this is what he was sticking around all those damned parties for. He sent a prayer of thanks to Loki for good measure and growled as Hogan’s strong hands found something that’d been aching for some time.

...

Epilogue x2:

As Darcy dragged him and James into their excessively lush royal apartments Loki stopped abruptly and let out a laugh. When she looked at him funny he only said “Logan’s finally ’getting laid’, as you so eloquently put it." She laughed out loud, pumping her fist in the air and he smiled indulgently at her. His beauty was dressed in the most scandalous gown to grace the grand halls of the Eternal City in ... ever. It was truly something to behold, green in a few key places but mostly completely and deliciously sheer. Instead of lies and mischief people were now calling him the ‘God of Sex’ because of his rather ... non-traditional life choices and Darcy was not helping- or rather, she very, very much was. She had always been what she aptly labelled ‘sex positive’ and she was vocal about spreading that positivity wherever she went, especially in Asgard. James was highly amused by it and encouraged her- not that Loki didn’t. James had always been known for being a little loose before he and the Captain went to war and so the trio were known for good, loud and sometimes public sex and Loki much preferred shocking people this way to being distrusted and maligned. It also had the excellent side effect of making their sparkling new King and Queen look like paragons of purity and true love.

Being an adviser to the new king, his _brother_ and fully in charge of inter-realm trade and relations had been an interesting change of pace from the quiet, relatively domestic life they were living before. But his loves were very supportive and really, there was no one else suited to the role as Odin had been so dismissive of the other realms and actively discouraged co-oporation. Having taken out the threat of Thanos together and always supplying Midgardian treats at his meetings there was a lot more trust around and Loki was already making incredible progress. his relationship with Thor was still strained, but having a proffessional reason to meet and talk had helped smooth their way tremendously. As thanks for saving their world from Thanos Tony had bought them a small mansion in New York to replace their ruined brownstone and they enjoyed staying there whenever they could, having weekends full of friends, music and good food. 

They had all but adopted Luca and Nino, both of whom had saved or aided one of their party as well as helping destroy Thanos- for which Loki would forever be grateful- even though Nino still argued that he’d technically saved their lives first. Little Luca, it turned out, had a powerful gift for healing as well as reinforcing other’s gifts as she did for Darcy, and she visited Asgard on breaks from Xavier’s school in order to follow Eir around and hang on her every word. She would be a great asset to Midgard one day. She already was. She called him ‘Uncle Loki’ and he was smitten. Of course once he’d found out that seeing him with Luca made Darcy think of procreation and how good a father he would be Loki made sure to spoil the child even more. He loved it when Darcy melted around him. She was so strong and worldly but he adored it when she went soft every once and a while. She would make a wonderful mother some day.

For now though, he leaned in the doorway of their bed chamber and watched James carefully peel Darcy’s dress off, palming her glorious breasts and kissing her deeply. Loki had everything he never knew he’d wanted and he wasn’t about to waste any of it. He crossed the room, thinking he was going to sandwich Darcy when he found himself pushed firmly into the furs by the two mortals. Laughing delightedly he stretched languorously, enjoying James’ hands on his body and returned Darcy’s sloppy kiss with relish. If he had known a few years ago that this was possible things would have been very different indeed. For now though, he was going to give as good as he got and live with abandon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TaDah! Over simple happy ending FTW! 
> 
> I just can't not write sexy! Hogan (or double negatives).   
> here is
> 
> [Darcy's sexy dress](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/f1/a8/67/f1a86730d7a76e93d461c99532250759.jpg) [and another](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/9b/04/10/9b04102b52210e2ce693a7c7bb2f5ea4.jpg) which she would probably wear next to make Loki's brain explode. I hope you liked it! I know it was way less adorable than the others but things tend to get a little serious when Loki is around. I wanted him to have a nice domestic life but it didn't happen that way. Hopefully this way Loki will be kept busy and use his mischievous brain for the good of the realms and sex positive people everywhere.


End file.
